


First Love Academy- School of True Love, but with Classicaloids Instead

by shakespeareonmain



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareonmain/pseuds/shakespeareonmain
Summary: Schubert, the most socially awkward student in school, pines after his senpai and class president.Mozart, a flirty student with his own group of fangirls, aims to win the heart of the only one who can resist his charms.And Beethoven, the said student who both Mozart and Schubert yearn after, is painfully unaware of their feelings.





	First Love Academy- School of True Love, but with Classicaloids Instead

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I suck at both titles and descriptions.

The bell rang for lunch break and Schubert let out a sigh, taking out a clean sheet of paper. He clicked his pen as thoughts raced through his head. He wasn’t a popular guy, he wasn’t studious like some other people were, he wasn’t an athlete… to think of it, he probably wasn’t good at anything but embarrassing himself. Well, there was one thing he was good at, but it wasn’t something that could make him stand out from other students. And that thing was… well, it was… falling in love with his Beethoven-senpai.

They were in the same grade, but every inch of Beethoven seemed to be a level above the others, so it fit that he was class president, in a way. A class president was one who deserved to shine above everyone else. And someone should let him know. But it wasn’t like that someone was gonna be him!

_It could be me,_ Schubert thought to himself. _Only a little bit is what I need._ He smiled. _Yeah, only 7,100 words should do the trick! Seven thousand one hundred glorious words dictating how magnificent Beethoven-Senpai is, in his wonderful entirety!_

Okay, so he was gonna do this. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and started to write, the words flowing on the paper. Schu considered himself to have a gift with words, but when it came to grades, or assignments, or anything, really, he was reduced to nothing but fragmented sentences and ideas. With writing, he could confess his true feelings, and Beethoven-Senpai would realize that—

Wait, he wasn’t going to actually give this to Beethoven-Senpai, would he? I mean, he would want to show Beethoven his 7,100 word letter, which totally wasn’t a love letter, but then again, what if someone found it if he left it in his locker? Someone like… Mozart? That goddamned pink-haired cotton candy devil thought he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. He took in a breath. He was gonna tell his Senpai soon!

* * *

 “Motes-kun! Motes-kun!” Mozart simply smiled at the sound of his admirers as he sat on top of a desk, a rose in his mouth. Seeking the eyes of one in the audience, he gave them a wink, and they almost fell over. “Motes-kun!” The squealing resumed. Oh, he couldn’t help that he was so well-liked, as everyone, including the teachers, said that he had a certain charismatic aura. And he just couldn’t help it! He adjusted his light pink tie, which he had worn underneath his school uniform. It was silky soft in his hands, and was from a high-brand design company.

“Get off the table,” he heard somebody say and the crowd of fangirls parted to reveal a white-haired man by the name of Ludwig van Beethoven. “And stop showing off your material goods. Nobody cares, Wolfgang.”

People started to whisper as cries erupted- “How dare you tell our beloved Motes-kun what to do!” Was what people were murmuring to each other as Beethoven ignored them. Mozart’s smile grew. He loved the attention. He loved playing pranks. And most of all, he loved, loved, LOVED getting on Beethoven’s nerves.

“And take that rose out of your mouth.” Beethoven raised an eyebrow at the sight.

He didn’t.

“Mozart, give it.”

“Sunday,” Motes said, and finally took out the rose. “This Sunday, you and I.” After wiping it on his jacket, he offered it to Beethoven, who still showed no change of expression.

“Sorry, I’ve got class” was his answer as he walked away, leaving Mozart shocked. Nobody had ever rejected him. Quick, he had to think of something quickly or else he would let down his loyal followers. He took in a breath.

“I’m sorry, are you too afraid of my perfection?” Rose back in his mouth, he batted his eyelashes, and his fangirls sighed. “I can’t help that everyone simply hangs on to my every word and follows me everywhere.”

“You shouldn’t be so self-confident,” Beethoven retorted. This person was getting on his nerves. But then again… Beethoven was confident, but not as confident as Mozart. On the other hand, he wasn’t as much of a womanizer/player/aggressive flirter. That was it. He was going up to the roof for some time. Alone.

* * *

 The days flew by in an instant, and the fateful date approached. The fall wind whistled through the trees, bringing down a shower of golden leaves. Schubert heard the same old lunch bell- but today was gonna be different! He was gonna give his letter to his senpai today… if he could find the senpai in question. Seriously, where was he?

Luckily, he had stumbled upon him on the ceiling of the school, watching Beethoven gaze into the sky, thinking to himself. His heart started to pound in his chest as he clutched the love letter. Nervously, Schu took a step closer, hoping that Beethoven didn’t notice him.

“Who’s there?” Beethoven whirled around, white hair ruffled by the breeze. Schubert’s eyes widened and he pushed up his glasses. What had gave him away? “You know I can see you.”

“Oh my god! B-Beethoven!” Schubert stammered. “U-uh…well- uh…. I’m…” Any words that he was going to say were reduced to stuttering.

“Do you have business with me?” He turned around fully to face Schu. “If you do, say it now. I’m about to go.”

“Well-uh, erm…the weather sure is nice!” Outside, he was smiling, but inside, he was mentally banging his head against a brick wall. Out of all the things he had to say, it was “the weather was nice”? Seriously, Franz. “I’m sure it’s another good-weathered day, like always…” He let out a nervous laugh. The letter was still behind his back.

“Excuse me, young man? You’re shaking,” Beethoven said, and took notice of whatever this peculiar person was hiding behind his back. “And what’s that thing?”

“What thing?” Schu’s smile faltered. Beethoven had noticed the letter. It was game over.

“Show me.” There was an edge in Beethoven’s voice, and in that moment, Schubert ran like the devil was behind him. _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ Was the only thought in his mind.

* * *

 “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” The words streamed out of Schubert’s mouth as he flew down the stairs, trying to get himself as far away from his senpai as humanely possible. “I can’t I can’t I can’t I can’t—”

“Can’t what?” Someone drawled and he looked at them. That familiar pink hair, those glinting blue eyes… Dammit, it was Mozart! “Cat got your tongue?”

“M-Mozart!” Schu pointed at Motes in an accusatory manner, which was almost right- he knew for sure that Motes was going to steal his senpai away from him! “Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to talk with Beethoven, of course!” With a laugh, Motes was off, leaving the redhead fuming. “See ya!”

“HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE REPRESENTATION OF AN HONORABLE MAN SUCH AS BEETHOVEN-SENPAI!” Schu yelled and raced after him in a fit of rage. “I’LL GET YOU SOMEDAY FOR THIS!” He sprinted past anyone who gave him a second glance- the only thing that was important to him was his senpai. “DAMN YOU, MOZAAAA…..”

“See, the thing is with Schubert, is that he’s like a childhood friend, per se. He’s just shy. And I’m sure you of all people would prefer someone who kicks things off instead of hiding behind someone else like a little lamb.” Ever the gentleman, Mozart bowed and extended a hand to Beethoven. Mid-bow, his eyes caught Schubert’s, and he snickered.

God, that Mozart got more and more infuriating with every passing day.

“We’re in the middle of a chat, okay?” With a wink, he went back to flirting with Beethoven. Schubert was even more mad than before, if it was humanly possible. First Mozart had to steal away his senpai with means of devilish trickery, and now he was telling him to Fuck Off, basically?

This is the day he wouldn’t be called timid, or shy, or awkward, or wimpy, any more. Taking out the crumpled letter from his pocket, he stepped into the conversation, garnering the attention of both of them.

“Please read this letter, Mr. President!” Schu pressed the letter into a confused Beethoven’s hands, and watched with bated breath as he opened the letter. Oh, geez. This was the moment he wanted. His senpai was finally going to read Schu’s letter! He should be happy, but now he was filled up with nothing but nervousness.

“When your silken hair sways in the wind, my heart races,” Beethoven began. Mozart looked nonplussed, and Schubert was trying not to crawl into a hole and never come out.

“You wrote this, Schu? I didn’t know a geek such as you would have the audacity to do it,” Mozart teased and snickered.

“S-shut up! This is Senpai’s moment!”

“Ooh, Senpai!”

“I can only long to bask in the presence of a man such as you. Dearest Senpai, I can only hope that you accept my confession.” Coughing, Beethoven finished the letter, and Schubert exhaled.

“Well, that wasn’t half bad, weakling!” Mozart cocked a hand on his hip. “But I’m sure Lud-kun is gonna choose me. Right?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you guys, you guys.” To be honest, Beethoven was a bit shocked. So Mozart and Schubert both liked him? All this love nonsense was a little bit disconcerting, and he hadn’t dealt with matters of the heart before. “My decision, is, well…”

“Me, duh.”

“No, it’s gonna be me!”

“You can’t win one over with words. You win one over with charm.”  
“The most eloquent sentence I’ve ever heard you write was ‘I like stick.’”  
“You’re lying!”

“I don’t know.” Beethoven cut off the two boys, who were about to fight each other. “But I have been thinking about…”

“WHAT?” The two of them practically shouted at him.

“Nothing. Never mind.” He walked away as the lunch bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Beethoven will eventually fall for? Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
